The present invention relates to a hem stitching presser foot for a zigzag sewing machine which forms stitches using upper and lower thread, whereby stitches equivalent to hem stitches produced by over-lock or inter-lock sewing machines are satisfactorily produced.
It is widely known that fabric hems of sewn products are easily frayed thereby spoiling the outer appearance of the sewn product and yielding a shorter length of service of the sewn product. To avoid such disadvantages, many types of hem stitches including manual types are produced. The over-lock or interlock sewing machines can produce a number of hem stitches very rapidly, however, these sewing machines are expensive and are professionally used for only a single function. Notwithstanding the necessities thereof, it is uneconomical and difficult to furnish such sewing machines for ordinary home use. When not using such professional sewing machines zigzag stitching is normally performed as hem stitching along the fabric hem by means of a single needle. But since such hem stitching does not include the threads to cover the hem along the fabric edge, it is inferior in comparison with the stitching produced by the above-mentioned professional sewing machine. Therefore, hem stitches of high grade have not been realized in ordinary home sewing.